Broken
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Is it worth it to trade something you hold dear for the lives of your friends? Some would say yes and those who do are the ones that are broken by the wicked. Yami Marik and Serenity. DubCon


**Author's Note: Hey, so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, which is funny 'cause I've been a fan since I was around nine and also because this was my first anime I saw that I did not know was an anime. Now, since some of you don't know, I'm going to go ahead and tell you something very important. I am a dark writer and sometimes it can goes as far as me writing NonCon(Rape). This isn't one of them, but I do plan to write out some more fics so there's a warning for everyone. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh(If I did... Well, that's better to be kept a secret XD)**

**Warning: DubCon. So it is kinda dark.**

**Pairing: Yami Marik and Serenity(I will only use the american names when it comes to the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Sorry to disappoint anyone and please don't flame me because of this)**

Her breath hitched, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she stared up into those amethyst eyes that mocked her. Serenity was pinned to the ground of the room she stayed during the Battle City Finals and had the sharp knife pointed direactly at her neck. He licked his lips in antcipation and softly dragged the blade down, ripping the fabric of her blouse and making a light crimson line follow its path. She screamed, but it was muffled by his tan hand that squeezed her mouth harshly as he continued to rip her clothing. He let out a crazed laugh as he ripped off her blouse and saw the white bra that held her luicious breast, his lips were to her ear now and his tongue slithered from his lips and tasted her pure skin with sick delight.

"Your brother loves to disturb my shadow games, doesn't he? Well, I should change that." Yami Marik purred, nibbling on her ear lobe gently.

"You're trembling already? Poor thing, we haven't even gotten anything done. You will assist me in controlling that loud mouth brother of yours." Yami Marik said, grabbing Serenity's chin and crashing his lips on hers.

She was so unexperience, so shocked, and so terrifed when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and flicked her own. Serenity tried to pull away, but she felt the sharp steel press against her stomach and she froze when it dug into her skin. Her tears cascaded down her face, fear holding her in it's intense grip and holding her still as the monster above her explored her mouth. He pulled away and growled lowly at how she continued to struggle against him. His wicked grin return once she opened her eyes and he leaned in again to kiss her forehead.

"I'll kill them,"

Her heart stopped.

"I'll make their death painful and slow,"

Her breath became shallow.

"I'll make you watch,"

Her eyes widen.

"And you will be the only one you can blame. Do you want that, Serenity? To know that you could have saved them, but chose to watch them suffer instead." Yami Marik whispered, his voice like lethal velvet.

"W-what do y-you want?" Serenity murmured, going still when his eyes locked with hers for a moment before they closed.

"You."

His eyes snapped open, insanity the only thing she could see in them. Her clothes were ripped from her body as another scream erupted from her lips. He crackled with delight when he saw how lovely the crimson color looked on her pale elegent skin. His hand went to her neck, his other removing his clothes and releasing himself. Serenity scratched at the hand on her neck, trying to take some much need air. His teeth marked her slender neck, the taste of copper making him grow with excitement.

She felt her legs being pulled apart, air hitting her exposed womanhood. Yami Marik looked down at her with lust burning in his eyes, his hands cupping her breast and groping them roughly. Serenity bit on her lower lip, trying to keep any sound from spilling from her lips. His movements were awakening something inside her and it made her feel ashamed that a part of her was actually enjoying this lewd act. His teeth bit down at her neglected nipple, his tongue licking the bud in between his teeth.

Her nails dug into his shoulder, she could feel how warm he actually was and this shocked her. Serenity never imagined someone like him to actually feel warm; the tongue lapping at her chest proved differently. He purred at the warmth of her body against his and his need began to grow as he rocked his body against hers. A broken gasp fell from her lips and chills ran down her spine when she felt something probe her entrance. Yami Marik bit down on her shoulder, trying to draw more blood from the young virgin.

Hazel met amethyst before a scream echoed around the large room. Serenity felt her blood drip from her opening and her tears cooled her heated face. Yami Marik looked down at the angel beneath him, grinning madly when he saw the hope fade from her eyes. He rocked against her gently, enticing a pained moan from Serenity. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulder as he began his pace, his hold on her hips so she couldn't get away.

Serenity couldn't bare looking into his cruel eyes, but she knew that if she made one little mistake her friends would pay the price. She forced herself to keep her tear filled eyes on his, trying to resist the growing feeling in her stomach as much as she could. Yami Marik growled in satisfaction at the feeling of not only breaking one person, but so many more combined with the feeling of being inside the most innocent woman on the blimp. His animalistic urge making him go faster when he heard her moan slightly in pleasure. Serenity felt the shame in her heart grow as she moaned louder, pleasure finally replacing that feeling as she urged the madman to go faster.

He did not disappoint, nor did her make her feel true ecsasty when all was said and done. Serenity lay on the floor with her blanket covering her body, Yami Marik dressed himself as his eyes looked down at the fallen woman. He kneeled down and brushed some of her soft hair from her face before pressing his lips to her forehead. Serenity closed her eyes, the same guilty feeling returning and making her feel like trash. Yami Marik stood up and walked to the door, his grin return just before he opened the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Serenity staring back at him with emotionless eyes.

"Your friends and that foolish brother of your get to live... For now." Yami Marik sneered, laughing when he saw her eyes bug out of her head.

His days become sweeter with every soul he is able to get his hands on and break into a million pieces.

**Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
